


One Good Thing

by PhantomWhisper



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Apocalypse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWhisper/pseuds/PhantomWhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the apocalypse Cameron stumbles upon Sam and Daniel in a compromising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a warning, there is very little plot here. ;-) Enjoy!

There were many things that Cameron Mitchell never expected to happen. The end of the world was one of them. But even after the end of the world he never in a million years expected to walk into a room and find Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson hooking up. In retrospect he probably should have seen the signs. They were always much closer than he thought strictly necessary. But at the same time there had always been Vala and Colonel O'Neill as counterpoint. I guess with them out of the way... Cameron thought. Cameron mumbled an apology and backed towards the door when he heard Sam call out. "Wait."

He looked over to her to see her staring at Daniel, having one of their infuriating conversations that consisted of significant looks and half sentences. "Do you..." she started to ask.

"He could..." was Daniel’s enigmatic reply.

"Are you sure?" Sam sounded surprised.

"Your call." Daniel said finally.

Just when Cameron was about to lose patience and continue his walk out the door Sam jumped off the bed and walked over to him. Cameron found himself very thankful that she was still wearing clothes. He didn't think he would have been able to think if she had gotten up from the bed and was naked. 

"You don't have to leave, Cameron," she stated simply.

"But..." He stopped, trying to process this. Was she saying what she thought he was saying? He looked from her face to Daniel's but found Daniel's face hard to read. "...I don't want to interrupt." Cameron said finally.

"Then don't," Daniel said softly, looking up at Cameron from where he half-lay on the bed.

"You could join us," Sam said, as if in agreement. By this point she was standing in front of him. She could see the confusion in his eyes, the uncertainty. She reached up with one hand and gently stroked along his cheek. "Cameron, the rest of the world is gone. Pretty much everyone we've ever know...everyone we've loved..." her voice cracked. "is gone. All we have left is each other." 

So...this is comfort sex? he thought to himself. The question was, did he care what it was? He couldn't say that he had never fantasized about Samantha Carter. True, Daniel Jackson was not also a part of the fantasies, but Daniel seemed more than willing to share. She must have seen a decision in his eyes because she leaned forward slowly and pressed her lips against his. She did not break eye contact with him until he leaned in and pulled her close, savoring the kiss. He moaned slightly when she pressed her body close to his, gently grinding her hips against him. She pulled away from the kiss to nip along his jaw line. He could feel her deft fingers quickly unbuttoning his shirt, trailing kisses down his chest along with the shirt opening. Before he knew it, his pants had also been discarded and her mouth was around his quickly swelling member. That visual was too much for him and he closed his eyes at the image of Samantha Carter deep-throating his cock. 

He heard a movement from the bed but didn't pay attention to anything except the sensations Carter was giving him south of the border until he felt her gasp around his erection. He opened his eyes marginally to find Daniel kneeling behind Sam, hand disappeared under her skirt and obvious erection rubbing against her backside. He would have expected to find it disturbing but somehow found it oddly erotic, her sucking him off as another guy took care of her. Daniel caught his eye for a moment, as if making sure Cameron was okay with how things were evolving. Cameron nodded, trying to encourage him to continue. At his sign of acceptance Daniel released his cock from his shorts and thrust into Sam without even taking off her clothes first. Oh, god! Cameron thought. He wasn't going to last long at this rate. Sam's tempo and ferocity on his cock rose as Daniel slowly thrust into her. He could see her alternating between leaning forward to deep throat his cock and thrust back against Daniel. Cameron couldn't take it much longer. He wanted this to last and knew it wouldn't at the current rate. He pulled Sam gently by her shoulders to get her to stand and meet his lips with hers. Daniel followed them, still thrusting into her. She was close, he could tell. Kissing her, he let one hand trail down to her clit and help her on her way. She moaned into his mouth and grabbed onto his shoulders to steady herself as she started shaking with her climax. He never would have thought it would be this erotic, to hold a woman as another man fucked her to completion. When she stopped shaking he held her close. "That was..." he stopped, trying to find the perfect word to express himself.

"...hot?" Daniel suggested. Cameron could see that he was still slowly thrusting into Sam. barely perceptible but this had clearly been all for Sam and Daniel was just as incomplete as Cameron. After a moment Sam's hand snaked down to Cameron's neglected erection, pulling him towards her. When he looked at her questioningly she simply said. "I need more." She pulled him towards him but he stepped back for a moment. "You two are wearing too many clothes," he said, looking from his naked form to their mostly dressed ones. Remedying that situation quickly, they came back together. Sam once again took Cameron's cock in hand, pulling it towards her entrance. She leaned back into Daniel, turning around to kiss him as Cameron slowly entered her. "Do you want me to..." Daniel whispered in her ear. She moaned and nodded. Cameron felt more than saw Daniel push gently into Sam from behind, obviously well-lubricated from his jaunt with Sam a few minutes prior. Sam moaned. From then on she let them take lead, obviously overstimulated from having both Daniel and Cameron inside her. Between the two of them they set up a pace, starting slowly but increasing the tempo as it became too much for them. Daniel came first, having a lead on him from the earlier escapade. Cameron tried to hold on, wanted Sam to come a second time, but it was quickly becoming too much for him. As Daniel pulled out, Cameron did as well, turning Sam around to mirror their situation earlier as he put her into Daniels arms and thrust into her again from behind. Daniel, catching on quickly, kissed Sam fiercely and brought his hand down to her clit. His deft fingers quickly brought her over the edge again as Cameron slammed into her from behind, quickly following her into climax. "Definitely hot," he heard Daniel murmur, pressing a soft kiss to Sam's sweaty and spent brow. 

Once they had a moment to collect themselves and gather their energy enough to move, they relocated from the door to flop onto the bed. "So..." Cameron said finally, trying to appear casual. "Were you two planning on this being a one time 'the world is over so what the hell?' fuck?"

Sam glanced up at him from behind sleep-leadened eyes. "Planned? No. It could be. Or it could be 'the world is over and we need each other on a regular basis' fuck." Sam suggested gently. She glanced at Daniel to see if he had thoughts on the matter. The other man had curled up behind her, an arm slung protectively across her hip, but he was dead to the world. She smiled affectionately at Daniel then turned to Cameron pulled him close to her. As they fell asleep Cameron couldn’t help thinking that perhaps one good thing had come out of the death of their planet.


End file.
